Under The Beautiful Moon
by Lucifer Elrics
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was an average student, with an average grades and nice so called normal friends. But one day, he met an enchanting figure wearing a kimono dress. When he ask when he will meet her. She say that she only can meet her in a full moon that puts everyone to sleep. He fall in love with her and meet her under the cherry blossom. But the question is, who is this girl?
1. Prolouge

**Hey! I'm back with a new story! I got this idea whenI read the tale of Ise. It was touching andI want to make it sooo bad!**

**Enjoy~**

**Prologue**

* * *

One night in the Sasagawa's Resident, their house was attack. Little Ryohei hold his baby sister, Kyoko, that sleep nicely. Ryohei was trying to protect his dear sister. He won't let the bad guys hurt his precious sister. His father was working while his mother fainted, because she was shocked by the blood of his son, Ryohei, head.

Ryohei hugged his sister tightly, ignoring the pain. He hoped that his dear sister, Kyoko was safe and unharmed.

The bad guys was trying to kill the poor child but there was a black hole, Ryohei didn't see it really clearly because it was dark. The bad men were struggling by an unknown being. When our little Ryohei was trying to back off, one of the bad guys get his sister to the black hole. Baby Kyoko was crying. Ryohei screamed and ran toward the black hole. But it's too late, his baby sister has gone.

He cries and screamed Kyoko's name. He failed to protect her, but he promise to get even stronger and find his sister, Kyoko. He won't give up hoping that his sister is alive. He will get his sister back, no matter what happen to him.

* * *

**7 years later…**

* * *

It has been seven years since that day has passed. Kyoko's parent still regret because they didn't save their baby, but it didn't mean that they didn't give up hoping.

Ryohei was walking home, the scar that he got from seven years ago still remain. As he walked, he saw a kid been bullied. A kid that has a brown gravity defying hairs was crying. As the bullies walked away, Ryohei ran toward to the poor young boy.

"Are you alright to the extreme?" Ryohei asked the poor young crying boy. The boy nodded. "I-I'm fine." He said.

Ryohei paled, the boy face was like his long lost sister. "Would you like to be my little brother to the extreme?" He asks loudly. The young boy blinked and then smile. "Sure! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but call me Tsu-kun!"

"I'm Sasagawa Ryohei but called me Onii-chan Tsu-kun!" He smiles.

From that day own, he protected that boy like he protects his little sister. Ryohei smiled happily. He will take care of this child and find his sister. No matter what happen to him.

In the background, a girl in a kimono or hakama, with beautiful red rose and cherry blossom on her orange hair, was watching them. She holds her folding fan tightly, with a faint blush on her face. And then she disappeared on the black hole.

* * *

**Done! I'm so happy! My first Tsuna x Kyoko Fic! And I hope you like the prologue, even though it was focusing on Ryohei but! I promise in the next chapter, it will be Tsuna and Kyoko! I promise!**

**Please leave a review.**

**Lucifer Elric.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the late update! I am really busy these days and I forgot to put this chapter! Waa~ sorry for the grammar mistake!**

**The daily arc has start. I'm going to make this until the curse of the rainbow arc.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

5 years later…

Sawada Tsunayoshi was standing under the cherry blossom under the full moon. He felt lonely, why? He doesn't have friend and no one want to be friend with Dame-Tsuna. His 'brother', Sasagawa Ryohei, was on training for the boxing club. He sighs and ate his apple.

Suddenly, he heard a sound of a flute. It was beautiful; he wanted to know who made that sound. He wanted to hear it. As he walked, he saw a girl with a beautiful orange (?) hair that has a Cherry blossom and roses on it. She wears a Kimono or a red Hakama or something. She was beautiful, elegant and the pathetic boy fell for her.

The girl saw him and stopped playing. "I bet she want to run away or tease me like others girls." He thought. But, it was different. The girl was actually SMILLING at Dame-Tsuna! Not teasing or gossiping or whatever girl does but she was smiling!

"I'm sorry! I think I should leave now!" Tsuna said nervously.

The girl blinked. "W-wait! C-could you stay with me? I feel so lonely…" The girl smile sadly. Tsuna blinked and nodded.

"What's your name? I'm Kyoko." The girl named Kyoko introduced. "I'm Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna introduced.

"Tsuna-kun, why won't you play with your friends?" Kyoko ask.

Tsuna smile sadly. "I-I don't have any friend…"

Kyoko looked at him and then blush. "Would you be my friend Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna eye widen. Did she really ask him, the infamous Dame-Tsuna, be her friend!? "Sure!"

Kyoko blush. "Thank you…" She said and continues to play the flute. Tsuna listen the song carefully. He like it, the sound of the flute, adds with the cherry blossom falling beautifully with the light of the moon.

Kyoko stopped and smiled. "Do you like it Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko ask. Tsuna nodded. Tsuna looked at his watch on his wrist. 8.00 p.m. He was late for dinner!

Tsuna stand up quickly. "I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, I've got to go home or my mom will worry about me." Tsuna excuse himself. Kyoko frowned, she wanted to talk with him more but it's not good to let a mother heart break. "Tsuna-kun, could you go here, in the same place at night?" Kyoko ask.

Tsuna smiled. "Alright! I promise!" Tsuna said and waved at her.

As he left, Kyoko sigh and blushed. Tears streaming down her cheek, she quickly wiped it off and shook.

Kyoko go into a black hole and disappeared.

"Mom, I'm home!" Tsuna said, ran toward to the kitchen and tripped. "Tsu-kun, it's unusual you came home late." Nana said.

Tsuna smiled. "I'm sorry mom; I got a new friend and lost track time!" Tsuna said while scratching his head.

Nana face lightens. "Who is it Tsu-kun?"

"Her name is Kyoko. I didn't get her last name." Tsuna said.

"Oh~ it's a girl!" Nana said excitedly. "When you will meet her?"

"Tomorrow night." He said. "Don't worry mom, I won't be late."

Nana chuckles. "No, no, take as many time that you want Tsu-kun, but you be coming out after dinner." She said while crossing her arm.

Tsuna grinned brightly. "Alright mom."

"Now young man, go eat your dinner." Nana commanded and Tsuna chuckles. "Alright mom!"

Nana watched her son eat his dinner greedily, he must be very hungry. _My little Tsu-kun has her first friend… I hope I get to meet this 'Kyoko'…_ Nana thought.

* * *

After that day, Tsuna always come out night just to meet his new found friend, Kyoko. Kyoko was delight to see her friend. And the only place they meet is under the cherry blossom on Namimori parks.

When school, Tsuna just wanted the time past quickly so that he could talk to Kyoko, and listen to her flute, and play with her under the cherry blossom.

Ah~ such a delight to have a friend.

"Sawada! Pay attention to the class!" His Math teacher yelled at the brunette. "Yes teacher!" Tsuna shouted and the class started to mock him about his no goodness.

He felt tired to being bullied, but tonight it will be always be perfect. Every day always is the same, at first, it always is horrible day but in night, it was the best.

The next day, he was still sleeping. His mother goes outside to get a newspaper but instead of the newspaper, it was a flyer that said;

_You'll be starting a home tutor; I raised your child to become the next leader of generation. I'm young a good looking. As long as they have a place to sleep and eat, I will teach you twenty four hour for free! _

Nana face lightens up and goes into the house happily. She called the number on the flyer immediately and mumbling how delightful to have this thing.

After a few hours…

Nana was cooking breakfast for his son, she looked at the clock. It's time for school. "Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun! You're going to be late again." She called and as usual, no answer.

She sighed and walked to his son room. "I guess it can't be helped again."

She opens the door and she frowned. "Messy as usual." She commented. Nana walked carefully so that she wouldn't fail. She shakes his son body and called his name over and over but him still not waking up. "This happen every morning." She said. She scowled and looked at his drawer and saw a piece of paper sticking out. She looked at it and smiled a little. "And this is usual too." She sighed and looked at is fifteen mark test paper.

Nana got an idea and read the test paper aloud." Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun who received fifteen in math?"

Tsuna woke up with a shocking face. "Ah…! Yes!?" And then he looked at his mom and saw the test paper. "Ah the test!"

Like the Dame-Tsuna we know, he makes his fall, "ouch!"

"Are you okay Tsu-kun?" Nana asked, worried about his son. She showed the flyer fro earlier.

* * *

After the stupid explanations and the oh so great Reborn came. **(I'm fucking busy so I got to do it!)**

Tsuna keep explaining that he didn't want to be a Vongola boss. As he go to school, Mochida challenge him for a kendo fight just to have his pride back cuz Tsuna accidentally punch him (By tripping).

Then the oh so great Reborn do his stupid action by shot him with dying will bullet and Mochida, the bastard he is, defeated.

Tsuna was kind of glad the day has over. I mean, he could see his best friend and play, like they always do.

* * *

After dinner…

"Mom! I'm going out!" He shouts and ran out with a slam. Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Where is he going Maman?" Reborn asked. Nana giggles. "To see his friend, Kyoko. I never met her but I hoped that I will meet him soon." She said while imagining her.

Reborn face darkens. Why his data wasn't correct. Tsuna doesn't have any friend. He wanted to know who she is and he is willing to wait, until he does know who this Kyoko is.

* * *

**This is sucks…I wasn't expecting this chapter turn out to be this. I wanted to make it in the Kokuyo arc but I had to introduce the other mains character but… Maybe in the few chapters, I could skip!**

**Question: What do you think about Kyoko and the black hole? Do you have any clue what it is?**

**Please leave a review~**

**Lucifer Elric.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sup? Sorry for the late update, I was busy for the contest. Anyway, sorry if the previous chapter was sucks.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Like always, every night, Tsuna will go out to meet his friend, Kyoko and tell everything about that he found new friends that were Gokudera and Yamamoto and tell about his insane event.

When Tsuna tell about his new friends, Kyoko looked a bit disappointed. Holding her folding fan tightly and blush slightly. Like always, the cherry blossom would fall beautifully under the moon light. It was really odd since this wasn't spring but they don't mind, it was really fun for them. They play, they chat and they sing together, without them knowing, a certain damned infant was watching them while taking picture of this 'Kyoko'. He wanted to know who she is, as he know, the only person who befriend with Sawada Tsunayoshi was Sasagawa Ryohei and Kurokawa Hana.

Sasagawa Ryohei; they met when Sawada Tsunayoshi were bullied. By an unknown reason, he just declares him as his 'brother' while Kurokawa Hana; they met when Tsuna help her with cooking class, after that, they became good friend, and with her help, Tsuna was able to be less no good and be able to get into top 20 in the class and his grade that was D to B.

Kyoko smiles, happy that his dear friend was less no good like before. Like when he playing a flute, he was really terrible at the beginning but then, he become better and even better.

Tsuna showed her his new flute that was Ryuteki; he bought it with his own money. "Tsuna-kun, why you buying Ryuteki, I thought you bought guitar or something." Kyoko ask him.

Tsuna smile. "Since your flute was a traditional instrument that was Shinobue, I thought we could pair up since us both use flutes! Besides, when you taught me, it was easy and I began like it!" Tsuna explains. Kyoko blushed at the word 'pair up'. Her heart was beating fast, and her cheeks were red like a tomato. Why she feel like that. Is this what we call lo-?

"Kyoko-chan, are you alright? You face was red!" Tsuna panicked, worrying about his friend would catch a cold. "I-I'm fine Tsuna-kun! Well, look at the time! It is really late! Let's go home!" Kyoko said.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. Well, what she said is true, it's already 10 P.M. "You want me to accompany you Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko blushes madly while shook her hand and waving her hands as disagreement. "No, no! It's fine Tsuna-kun, you can go first! I- I'm waiting for my dad to pick me up! Don't worries! I-I be fine!" She said.

Tsuna stand up. "Okay, since you said so Kyoko-chan. See you tomorrow!" He shouted and ran away.

Kyoko, stutter, seeing Tsuna started to fade away from her view. She sobbed, and remember that she need to keep strong. That was her Papa auntie and uncles always said to her, no matter what happen, she need to be strong. There is no escape from that cruel world, unless there was a miracle. Her auntie always said that the miracle always said that love is a miracle, while his uncles disagreed and always said that the world is full of cruelty. But his father always said that she could pick anyone from her heart, as long that they were nice, not evil and selfish.

"Kyoko… let's go home, you seems tired. Don't be so sad, you need to smiles, and you need to remember that, we love you and always treat you as our daughter even we are your foster family. Let's go." He said, no one could see his figure, only her, how much he love her father. The one who always be with her, and be there on the time she needed her. She always adore her father, no matter how cute his figure is, he still her father.

Kyoko nodded, in a blink of an eye, they gone. Only leaving a trace of sakura petals, Reborn, the badass he is, saw everything.

He punch the tree, he try to find some information about her but there is nothing about her. He will find it, for the sake of Vongola!

Since Reborn came, Tsuna get to meet new friends like Futa, I-pin, Lambo, Dino, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Bianchi, Haru and others. He was kind of happy to get to meet someone new. Even he didn't show it.

In the other hand, Kyoko looked glad to see Tsuna, she knew from the beginning that Tsuna was the Vongola Decimo. She knew, she wished that Tsuna wouldn't be the Decimo but fate cannot be change. She wanted him to be happy. Even if she not there for him. She will pray, that will be with him, until the end of her life.

* * *

**Done! This chap is kind of boring... But meh, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Question: Who do you think about Kyoko's Foster family?**

**Please leave a review!**

**Lucifer Elric**


End file.
